Talk:Best PvP Equipment - Invade
Defense Generals, I cannot believe you where careless enough to list Xira in the top 10. She converts 25% of your defense into attack, meaning that if you have any points in your defense stat past the initial 10 she falls right off the chart. I personally have over 500 defense, She is actually my best general for attacking. In short, Do _not_ use Xira for defense, Celestia blows her out of the water for invasions or duels unless your defense stat is literally nonexistant- in which case you won't win anyways. * You have a valid argument. However, if you read the notes at the top, the 3rd one says: The general area is still up for personal opinion as the total attack does not take into consideration abilities. Well, okay...total defense wasn't mentioned but it's the same thing. Thus the general rankings we have here is based on general stats, disregarding abilities. There are so many variables with general abilities that a true top 10 would be debatable. This is how I compiled the rankings, because of that note on top. If you would like, leave a note on the bottom of the defense rankings about using Xira on defense on normal duels (not War). Barry-N 15:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Genesis Sword Some disagree: to some players Genesis sword doesn't drop even after 10-20 Earth Elementals with decent dmg dome. *The reason Genesis Sword is there because it is a decent weapon that drops from one of the easiest monster. The point of the invasion list is for farming. There are other high caliber weapons for farming such as Virtue of Justice, Hellblade, Stormcrusher, Tempest Might, Kingblade etc. etc. But these come from monsters who demand at least 8M (3M for WotRP) for an epic. Genesis only demands at least 200k for an epic drop. For the amount of damage you can do to get 1 chance of the others, you can get lots of chances for the Genesis Sword. And that is the point of the guide, we look for the best stamina-benefit for a drop. Hope this helps. Barry-N 02:21, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Judgement Treads I have two of these, but I notice that they aren't showing up in my Epic fights. Is there a known bug about this, or is there some restriction on these boots being used in some Epics? Todd-sama 06:39, November 4, 2011 (UTC) *Todd, I'm not aware of this occurring on a regular basis. My suggestion would be to either post the question on the official castle age forums in the technical support section, or to open up a help desk request and ask them that question. Here is a link to the official forums, www.castleageforums.com/cforum. HellslayerKnight 16:36, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments Mind to update it with new equipment (Chest and Arena)?? : Well, the information that you need to do it is out there, but I won't have time to update for another week or so. If someone else would like to that would be great, since the page is free for anyone to edit. -Newershadow 19:17, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Just a suggestion !! Please Add "Divine Power" and "Slots" to: http://castleage.wikia.com/wiki/Equipment So thats it be little easier for many to make up their mind !! Thanks 03:06, February 12, 2013 (UTC) DesiDeepy :Personally, I don't think they really make much of a difference here. Those with divine power are easily distinguishable by the swirl pattern in the image, and if you want more specifics on how much divine power they have, you can go to the Divine Items page. Meanwhile, for forge slots, there's not really much to say here. All Weapons/Armor on this page will have it by default, as the 10th best item in both of those slots must have more than 50 combined attack+defense to even be on the page (which is the main qualification for the forge slots). The only exceptional cases are items from Conquest Duels, which will have 1 more slot than normal (so 1 for the helmet and gloves, 2 for the weapon and armor), and the Vanguards Gauntlets from Arena 6. Of these items, only 3 of them (Vanguard's gauntlets, Commander's Bone Plate and Duke's Bone Blade) are on this page, so there's not much point in adding an optional field for 3 exceptional items. Those items are also described on the Forge page, with more details there. -Newershadow 20:56, February 12, 2013 (UTC)